


Missing You

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

It's been hard being separated from Henry. A month together spoiled Chris, leaving him feeling more alone than he's ever felt when he returns 'home' each night. He's not said anything to Henry, not expressed just how... bereft he feels. It's the last thing his boy, his lover, needs to hear from him, he figures, especially when there's nothing to be done about it. And they _will_ get to see each other. Maybe another week or two from now when their schedules have settled a bit more and they can handle the jet lag of a red-eye flight or two.

Done for the day, his whole body aching, the same old dinner - chicken, rice, veg - shoveled into his mouth, Chris showers and crawls into bed, quickly calculating the time difference once more before he hits one on his speed-dial.

Hours upon hours of air travel, interviews and smiling for the camera is a recipe for jet lag, sore muscles and exhaustion. Watching your lover toss his perfect mane of hair with his shirt off on a fifty-one inch screen while you indulge in a bit of wanking while waiting for him to call is the second best cure. (The first, of course, being a fuck through the mattress and a good night's sleep in Chris's arms.) Henry chuffs at his fanciful thoughts, closing his eyes and listening to Thor talk about honor and ...

His pulse kicks into overdrive and his belly jumps with anticipation when Thor's theme sounds from his phone instead of the TV.

Henry's slightly breathless when he answers. "I've got your dick in my hand, and you're there in front of me, walking around in jeans I want nothing more than to rip off of you."

Chris blinks and then laughs, his brain taking a second to catch up with the words. He shifts lower in the bed, his own cock starting to fill at the thought of Henry there, on the other end, jerking himself off to his scenes. "Watching Thor again?"

"I've lost count of how many times," Henry says with a smile. "God I miss you. I ache with it. Does that make me terribly clingy and irritating?" he teases, his hand slowing, lazy now. His attention is fully captured by his mate's somewhat live presence.

"Not in the least," Chris says with a shake of his head. "Not unless it makes me the same."

Henry smiles, turning down the sound but leaving the movie running. "How was your day?"

"Good, but we can talk about that later. Let's go back to my cock in your hand," Chris says, wrapping his fingers around his own growing erection.

Chuckling, Henry groans softly. "What do you want to know? About how I fast forwarded to the shower scene for a quick fix and then went back to the beginning? How every time you quirk your eyebrow I think of you, looking at me, trying to decide on something deliciously evil to do to me? How my dick is hard and heavy and hot and my hole is so fucking empty and the dichotomy is killing me?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I want to hear," Chris says, licking his lips. "And I want to hear you jerk off for me. I want you to shove as many fingers inside your hungry hole as you can manage and pretend I'm there, fucking you..."

Henry's body tightens like a bowstring for a moment, his entire being suffused with arousal and need. "Yes, Sir," he says, and the words come out more like a groan. "God, I'm trembling," he murmurs as he turns his phone's speaker on and sets it near his head before squeezing lube onto both hands, caring not for neatness at this point.

"Because you want this?" Chris asks, confirms, his hand slowly moving over his cock as he listens to Henry getting ready.

"Hell yes," Henry says, a hint of amused astonishment in his voice. "The only thing I want more is you here, right now." He's not wasting time, either. Pulling one leg back toward his chest, he sinks two fingers in his ass. "Oh... fuck. Two, Sir. Two inside me and my fist tight on my dick."

"And is two enough?" Chris murmurs, his palm slick with precome. "I don't think that comes even _close_ to my cock, boy."

"No, no Sir," Henry answers quickly, "just reporting my...oh God, three... progress." Henry's eyes are glued to the TV screen, the visual of his lover only adding to the pleasure. "Working on four."

Chris groans at that, his cock jerking against his fingers. "Wish you could send me a picture," he murmurs, even though he knows it's foolish.

Henry goes quiet for a moment, then he smiles. It takes him a second, but he gets a frame just right. "You've got mail," he says, husky and low.

Chris checks, disbelieving, then groans, his cock jerking even more violently. "You're incredible," he murmurs, eyes locked on the screen. On the sight of his boy's fingers inside himself.

Henry chuckles, and then sucks in a breath when he returns his free hand to his dick. "My phone might never be the same again," he teases. "Lube and touch screens probably don't go well together." His voice breaks a bit at the last and his hand moves faster.

"I'll buy you a new one," Chris promises, his grip on his own cock tightening, his balls drawing up. "Let me hear you. Tell me how you're fucking yourself."

"Deep and fast, my fingers coned together so I can go deeper. But they're not you. Nothing's like you," Henry groans.

"Nothing fills you like I do," Chris murmurs, his hand moving faster, his body on edge. Closer and closer. "No one fucks you as hard as I do..."

"Nobody fucks me like you do in _any_ way. No one _has_ ever fucked me but you. My ass is yours, Sir. Never anyone else's," Henry reminds him breathlessly. "Close, Sir, my fingers aren't you but I'm close."

It's not like Chris forgets, how he could he? But sometimes, in the moment, it's easy to make a slip and when Henry reminds him, when he _tells_ him he's the only one who's ever been inside him... "Do it. Come for me," Chris orders, because he's not sure he can outlast his boy.

Henry would thank Chris but he doesn't have time. He'd already been on the edge, and he's still not that great at control, so the permission, the _order_ , jerks the orgasm out of him with a shout. Apparently, though, his mind isn't completely gone, because he quickly withdraws his fingers, wipes them on the bed and grabs his phone. Taking a few shots just to be sure, he sends one to Chris, his come almost artfully draped over the fingers of his right hand, the tip of his cock purple and stretched in his grip.

Chris follows Henry in an instant, his boy's shout sending him over. But when that second photo comes through, his cock gives such a violent jerk, the reaction shuddering through his system, it's like a second orgasm all of its own. "You're going to kill me," he says with a smile and a laugh.

Henry chuckles, sucking in a deep, cleansing breath and relaxing against the bed. "If I'd known you'd respond to pictures so well I'd have snapped them sooner."

"What can I say?" Chris grins, wiping his hand on a tissue. "I'm a visual guy."

"I'll remember that for the future," Henry promises, getting up to get a warm, wet cloth.

"Mm." Boneless and sated, Chris slips under the covers, the smooth sound of his lover's voice only adding to his sleepiness. "How was your day? I didn't ask."

"Frustrating. Hot. Time wasting. But, ultimately, how can I complain? I have the best job in the world, but that it keeps me from you."

"Yeah. I know. Think we can manage to swing another month together sometime?" It's a pipe dream, probably, the way both their careers are going right now, but it's nice to think about, the month they spent together one of the best of his entire life.

"I don't know," Henry says with a sigh. "But I'll do everything in my power to make it so. We should... I don't know... start a chess match over email or something. Or game together at night or on the weekends when we don't have enough time to leave our filming locations but have a little downtime."

Chris smiles. "That sounds like a good idea. Chess by email. The other thing we could do is read the same book. Talk about it as we finish each chapter."

"I like that idea a lot. Are you reading anything now?" Slipping back between the covers, Henry settles in closer to the center of the bed, shuts down the TV and turns off the light.

"You'll laugh," Chris says, glancing at the book on his bedside table. "Have you ever heard of the Empress Dowager Cixi?"

"I... have not. Sounds like either Manga or high brow something or other," Henry guesses with a grin.

Chris laughs. "It's a really interesting read. She's considered by most historians to be the one who modernized China. She started out as this 16 year old concubine, way down in the ranks, and ended up in control of everything for almost forty years. She was incredibly ruthless, and killed a whole bunch of people to maintain her power but without her, China would never have become the power it is today."

"Actually, that does sound fascinating. Will you send me the name and author? I'll get it right away." There's something warm and inviting about this intimacy. About talking quietly in the dark even though they're thousands of miles away.

"I'll text it to you," Chris promises. "It's really good. It's not dry like a lot of non-fiction stuff." He smiles. "What about you? What have you been doing in your down time - apart from watching Thor?"

"I've been reading, too. A novel about the fall of America. I picked it up at the airport. Pretty interesting, really, to think about how completely things could fall, and how fast. Makes me want to buy a cave somewhere and stock it with food and generators," Henry says with a chuckle.

"Don't forget lube," Chris quips, unable to resist.

Henry snickers. "Lots of lube, tons of Elbow Grease and the most extensive, kick ass dungeon ever found below ground."

Chris laughs. "You're starting to make the end of the world sound really appealing."

"Oh I've spent a great deal of time imagining it in a kind of Twilight Zone kind of way. When in the midst of a publicity session something happens that drives us both to shelter and we live out our days in underground splendor. My imaginary bunker even has a natural hot springs," he says as if it's the most natural thing to consider in the world.

"Think there's anything we can do to encourage that?" Chris teases, mostly.

"Well, I am Superman.... I suppose I could just carry you off to the fortress."

Chris grins. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do. You know I love you right back?" Henry says quietly, smiling too, and sinking into the warmth of those words from Chris, from the tone of voice. "It's strange, being in love with someone who's all over my TV and on billboards and magazine covers. Like it's my own private picture gallery splashed over the world. Strange in a good way. Because you're always there and I know, wherever you are, that you're loving me."

"I am and I know what you mean," Chris says, a sharp pang of longing running through him, but it doesn't stay long, not when he has his lover, his boy, on the other end of the line and they can talk like this whenever they want. He glances at the clock. "We should both get some sleep," he adds reluctantly. "I'll call you tomorrow night?"

"You'd better," Henry says with a soft growl. He smiles. "I miss you. So much. Sleep well, Sir."

"You too. Love you, boy," Chris responds with a smile before ending the call.


End file.
